One More Makes Four
by Wheezy's Prat
Summary: A mysterious girl named Jaden comes to Hogwarts at the beginning of 7th year. It becomes obvious that the trio has now become a quartet much to Hermione's chagrin. She will stop at nothing, including teaming up with Malfoy, to keep Jaden from her boy.
1. Grey Blue Eyes

**Author's Note –** Hey all this is my first fan fic. I hope that you all enjoy and please don't forget to review. Any suggestions, comments, etc. are welcome - I always like to know what I can improve on and what people would like to see in or more of. Just a quick couple things about the story – First - I have the skeleton of the story already written and from what I can tell all the chapters will vary in length (the first one is the longest so if you can make it through that you should be fine). So I apologize if a chapter is really short – but it usually will mean that the next one is longer (or at least I'll try to make it longer). Second – all the chapter titles are songs. I will write who the song is by at the end of each chapter – some of them I would strongly recommend listening to b/c they are pretty damn awesome and others – well some of the others aren't very good and are just used b/c of what the title is. Heh. Anyhow I hope you enjoy it and again – don't forget to review! )

**Disclaimer – **All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and are a product of her wonderful imagination and creativity. Well except for Jaden – she's a product of my imagination and limited creativity.

**Grey Blue Eyes**

"I can't believe that this is the beginning of our last year!" Hermione exclaimed as she, Ron, Harry and Ginny climbed up the steps onto the Hogwarts express.

"Speak for yourself. I still have two more years here," Ginny said.

"Consider yourself lucky! You don't have to write NEWTS this year!" Ron said to his sister in all honestly.

"Oh shut it Ron, you'll be fine, if you study!" Hermione said poking him in the chest.

"I can't believe that it's starting already!" Harry said smacking himself in the forehead with his hand. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him, while Ron and Ginny laughed. "Well I guess I should go and find myself a compartment since you all are going to be in the prefect one."

"Sorry mate, I'll try and get out as soon as possible," Ron said. "Sometimes I really wish that I wasn't a prefect."

"No you don't!" Harry said with a laugh. "You know that the girls dig that badge!" Harry stopped as soon as he saw his friend's smile fade. "Bloody hell! I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. Really. I'm over it," Ron said giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "Besides it's not your fault anyways right?" Harry just watched his friend walk down the hallway towards the prefect compartment.

"God I'm daft!" Harry mumbled to himself as he started to search for a stall. Sometimes he completely forgot that Ron and Hermione used to date and that Hermione broke his best friend's heart. He felt awful about it since he was somewhat to blame as well. The reason that Hermione broke up with Ron just after Christmas of their sixth year was because she thought that she liked Harry. Well "loved" him to be more correct. The only problem with this was that Ron loved Hermione and that Harry didn't. It took some work, but the three finally managed to work through it and vowed to remain friends. Harry knew leaving school that Ron still cared for Hermione, but was trying his hardest to get over her. Harry tried his best to set Ron up with other girls, but he never seemed to like any of them. He always found something wrong with them, even though they were apparently good for a snog or two. By the end of the summer Ron seemed to finally be over Hermione. Harry smiled at the thought. Maybe things would be back to normal soon.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Harry said walking into what he thought was an empty compartment. "I thought that this was empty."

"That's alright," the girl sitting in it said. She looked like a senior student, but Harry had never seen her before. "I'm Jaden. Jaden McAllister." The girl said standing up and extending her hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry said taking her hand and giving it a shake. The two stopped mid-shake when their eyes met, Jaden's grey blue to Harry's emerald green. Harry was used to people staring at him, but there was something different about the way that Jaden was looking at him. Her eyes didn't automatically flicker towards his scar. In fact they didn't land there at all.

"Sorry," Jaden said after a few seconds. She pulled her hand away and shook her head. "Must have dazed out."

"It's alright. I did the same," Harry said looking at his hand and sitting down. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you on the train? I don't see a house crest on your cloak, so I'm just wondering."

"That's because I'm not in a house yet. I have to be sorted when I get to Hogwarts." Jaden said explaining the absence of the crest.

"You're a first year!" Harry said full of disbelief. This girl looked like she could be his age. There was no way that she was eleven. Jaden laughed at the look on his face.

"No I'm not a first year. I'll be going into seventh year. I'm just new to the school that's all."

"Oh ok. I was going to say."

"I know I don't exactly look like an eleven year old."

"No you definitely don't." For some reason that Harry couldn't explain he felt very comfortable around Jaden. He also got the impression that Jaden felt the same way. "So what school did you come from?"

"Snow Hill. It's in Canada."

"That's a bit of a hike. Why come to Hogwarts now? It's your last year."

"I know, but Professor Dumbledore sent me and my parents a letter this summer requesting my presence at Hogwarts this year. I didn't understand it, but my parents seem to know exactly what was going on. So I had two months to say good bye to my friends, packed up most of my stuff and was off to come here."

"That's a little strange. Maybe you have some great power that you don't know about and your parents do and Dumbledore needs you to develop it or something. Or maybe there was a prophecy that was made about you when you were born." Harry thought out loud, but then stopped and laughed at himself. "Sorry I have developed an over active imagination I guess."

"That's alright, I've done the same. I thought that originally that it had something to do with my birth parents."

"Birth parents?" Harry asked before he could help himself. "Sorry."

"No it's ok. I'm adopted and all I know is that my birth parents were from England originally. When I brought it up with my Mom and Dad they didn't really give me details about them, just that they were Muggles who used to live in England and that they died in an accident. So that ruled out my theory of anything relating to them."

"I guess that we have that in common then," Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Jaden asked confused.

"My parents, they died, well were killed, by Voldemort in the first war against the Dark forces."

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry."

"It's over with now. Unfortunately I didn't get adopted by a nice family though. I got stuck with my Aunt, Uncle and cousin who are the world's biggest Muggles. They run at the mention of anything magic." Harry laughed at the thought of his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley. At the time it was unbearable, but afterwards it was always good for a laugh or two. Just then the door to the compartment opened and Ron walked in.

"Oy Harry! I'll tell you that Hermione is one demanding Head Girl!" Ron said as he sat down across from his friend. It was then that he realized that he was not alone in the car with Harry. "Bloody hell. I'm sorry." He said looking at Jaden.

"It's alright," she said looking at him. "I'm Jaden." Ron's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Ron… Ron… Weasley…" He stuttered as he looked at her. There was something in her eyes that captured him. He thought that maybe it was the colour, a mixture of grey and blue. They seemed mysterious almost. He took the chance to study the rest of her. He could tell that she was fairly short with a small frame. She looked like she kept in shape, probably athletic. She had striking long jet black hair that was a stark contrast to her skin, which was fair, but with a hint of tan in it giving her a warm glow. Her mouth was fairly small, with supple lips that had a bit of pink shine on them, from the gloss she was wearing. She had some freckles lining her small nose and along her cheeks, under her eyes. It was her eyes that did it for Ron though. Ron came to the conclusion that she was one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen.

Jaden stared back, studying him as well. She could tell from when he walked in that he was tall, over six feet, with a strong muscular body. She figured that he was athletic, a Quidditch player most likely. He had a strong hard jaw line, but soft facial features. His mouth was round, with lips that looked very soft. He had freckles that went along his nose and across his cheeks under his eyes. His eyes were bluer than anyone's she'd eve seen before, a deep cobalt blue that contrasted, yet complemented his fire red hair perfectly. She had always been a sucker for red heads.

"Ron you're staring!" Harry said trying to get his friends attention so he wouldn't embarrass himself further.

"Shit! I'm sorry." Ron said shaking his head and break eye contact with Jaden.

"You apologize a lot," Jaden commented with a light tone.

"Yeah well… I don't normally act like this much of a git." Harry snorted while trying to contain his laughter. "Shut it Potter!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said unable to hold it in and letting out a roar of laughter. "Ron you're a git and you know it."

"Yeah well you're a prat." Ron said his ears going pink.

"I take it that you two are best friends?" Jaden said off handedly.

"How'd you guess?" Harry asked turning his attention back to her.

"Just by the way that you interact together, if you didn't look so different I would say that you acted like brothers."

"Well we are like brothers," Harry said looking at Ron, who he noticed was looking at Jaden. "He's been my best friend for almost seven years."

"That's so sweet. You can tell that you two are close. Sorry I'm a big people watcher." Jaden said blushing. "Something about watching how people interact and their behaviours interests me. You learn so much about a person when you watch them."

"Then I guess that Ron's learning a whole lot about you," Harry said tucking his tongue in his cheek. Ron immediately turned his head and his gaze around away from Jaden and aimed it on Harry. Jaden couldn't help but laugh at the blush that was creeping up Ron's neck.

"So what house are you in?" Ron asked once he knew that Harry would not be making any more comments. "I've never seen you before."

"I'm not in a house yet. I have to be sorted." Jaden said laughing at the fact that she had to get into this again. She wondered how many more times she would have to explain.

"You are not a first year!" Ron said looking her up and down. Jaden laughed.

"No I'm not a first year. I am just new to the school. I know that seventh year is a funny time to be coming to a new school, but Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter requesting that I come this year."

"I take that you've already gone through this?" Ron asked commenting on Jaden's answer and tone.

"I asked her earlier," Harry said.

"What houses are you two in?" Jaden asked.

"Gryffindor," Ron answered for the both of them. "Hopefully you get placed in Gryffindor, it's the best."

"A little biased are we?" Jaden asked arching an eyebrow at him, a skill that Ron admired.

"Well it's true. Slytherin has produced the darkest wizards; Ravenclaw is for the "brainers" Gryffindor for the brave and loyal and Hufflepuff for the rest."

"Well I guess that we will just have to wait and see where I'm put," Jaden said with a shrug. "Hopefully I'll be put in Gryffindor though." Just then the compartment door opened and in walked Hermione.

"Ron! Here you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! You're supposed to be on patrol, making sure that the first years are alright." Hermione said exasperated. "You really need to take you duties more seriously. If you aren't careful McGonagall might take them away."

"Hermione calm down would you? I just came to see if Harry was alright and then I met Jaden." Ron said rolling his eyes at her. Jaden looked at the girl that had just walked in. She was slight of frame, with her hair done in ringlets. Jaden could tell that it would be a mess if she didn't take the time to do it. She had chocolate brown eyes and a flush to her skin. The girl was looking at Ron with a look of caring frustration. She figured that the girl was a good friend of Ron's and probably Harry's.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hermione said turning to face Jaden. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." Jaden couldn't help but notice the snobby lilt in her voice, but brushed it off as just impatience.

"Jaden McAllister," Jaden said standing up and extending her hand. "Nice you meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Hermione said taking her hand and examining the girl standing in front of her. There was no doubt that she was beautiful. Harry and Ron would have a good talk about that later that she would more than likely be subject too. There was something about her that Hermione wasn't sure of though. Something just didn't sit quite right. "Well I have to get back to patrol and Ron you should be doing the same thing. I'll see you later Harry." Hermione said briskly as she turned around and walked out of the car.

"Oy she's wound up tight." Ron said sitting down and shaking his head.

"She means well Ron," Harry said defending his friend.

"I know she does, but I don't think that she realizes how over bearing she can be at times."

"Everyone gets like that when they are under pressure. This whole Head Girl thing is getting to her. She scared shitless that she's going to mess up and let McGonagall down."

"Hermione's never messed anything up in her life, well except," Ron stopped and just ran a hand over his face. "I should probably go and make sure that the first years are ready to go though. We will be getting there soon."

"Already?" Harry said looking at his watch. "That time sure passed quickly." Ron chuckled and got up to leave.

"It was nice meeting you Jaden. I hope that you get placed in Gryffindor, but even if you don't I'll see you around."

"Bye Ron," Jaden said as Ron left. "So what was that? A lover's tiff?"

"Between Ron and Hermione? No that's just how they are. They hardly ever seem to agree on anything and like each other best when they are fighting." Harry said shaking his head at his friend's relationship.

"Sounds complex," Jaden said biting her bottom lip.

"It is. You getting nervous?"

"Am I that obvious?" Jaden said with a laugh. "I just don't know what to expect and the fact that I'm the only new seventh year makes me anxious. Everyone has their friends of six years and I'm the new girl. Sorry I'm just babbling."

"No it's alright. I understand. I don't think that you have to worry about making friends here. Everyone's pretty relaxed and accepting. You'll be fine. Even if you aren't placed in Gryffindor you have Ron and me as friends."

"Thanks Harry," Jaden said looking into his green eyes. "That actually makes me feel better."

"It was supposed to." Harry said looking out the window. "Well we're here. You have your stuff ready?"

"Yup!" Jaden and Harry gathered up their things and headed out of the train together.

"Hi ya Hagrid!" Harry called to his friend as he and Jaden approached the horseless carriages, well not so horseless to Harry after his fourth year.

"Hi Harry!" Hagrid called as he made his way over to him. "How are yeh?"

"Good. Hagrid this is Jaden McAllister," Harry said introducing his new friend.

"Hi Jaden," Hagrid said with a laugh as he saw the look on Jaden's face when she looked up at him. "I know that I'm a bit o' a sight, but you'll get used teh me."

"I'm so sorry," Jaden said blushing. "I've just never seen someone so big before. I'm sorry that was rude of me."

"It's alright," Hagrid said winking at her. "Well I best get the firs' years ready teh go. See you at the sorting Harry! Nice meetin' yeh Jaden!" Once Hagrid was gone Jaden and Harry climbed into a carriage and waited for Ron and Hermione. They didn't take too long to arrive once they had seen the first years off.

"That's always a struggle," Ron said climbing in next to Jaden. "Those first years don't have any idea what they are doing."

"Shush Ron you know you were a first year once!" Hermione said with a disapproving tone. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hello all!" Ginny said popping her head in the window. "Room for one more?"

"I think that we can fit," Harry said as Ginny climbed in.

"Tight squeeze," Hermione said as she moved closer to Ron.

"No kidding," Jaden said with a laugh. "Sorry Ron I'm basically in your lap." Ron laughed.

"It's alright," he said as the carriage started to move. "Jaden this is my sister Ginny."

"Hi Ginny," Jaden said looking at the red haired girl sitting next to Harry. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Ginny said eyeing the girl that her brother was looking at with great interest.

"So Jaden I never got to ask you before, but what house are you in?" Hermione said eyeing Jaden as well. Jaden laughed and started into her explanation. She told Hermione and Ginny everything that she had told Harry and Ron earlier. When she had answered all of their questions they were entering the gates to the courtyard.

"Well I guess that I will see you all later," Jaden said as she hoped out of the carriage.

"Hopefully you'll be put in Gryffindor," Harry said as she started to walk over to Professor McGonagall to ask where she was supposed to go.

"She seems very nice," Ginny said as the foursome walked into Hogwarts.

"She does," Ron agreed.

"There's something not quite right about her though," Hermione commented. "I mean why would Dumbledore want her to come here in her seventh year and not just start school here when she was eleven? It just doesn't make sense to me. There's something going on that either she's not telling us or that she doesn't know yet."

"It's probably the second of the two Hermione, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions too fast. Maybe she asked to switch schools or something," Ron said as they walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the students.

"I'll guess that we will just have to wait and see what comes of it."

"You know that won't happen Hermione. You'll dig and research her until you know exactly why she is here," Ginny said with a laugh. Hermione laughed along with her friend because she knew that she was right. The group made their way to the Gryffindor table and had a seat.

"Shush you two!" Harry said to the two giggling girls. "The sorting is about to start." Everyone turned their attention to where Professor McGonagall stood.

"Now that I have your attention we will begin. I'm sure that you are all eagerly a waiting the sorting of the first year students, but before we get to that we have a new seventh year to the school that needs to be sorted. Jaden McAllister has come to our school all the way from Snow Hill in Canada. Please make sure that you all give her a warm welcome, for it's not easy to come to a new school during the last year. Anyhow, Jaden if you will step forward please, we will see what house you will be placed into." Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione watched as the striking young women stepped up to the stool where the sorting hat sat. "Now hat you are only to tell her what house she is in and nothing else." Professor McGonagall whispered to the hat before placing it on Jaden's head.

"Interesting… Very interesting… you could be placed in many houses my dear… You would do very well in Slytherin… and you are smart like a Ravenclaw… but I think I best put you where the other is… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out after much deliberation. Jaden let out the breath that she had been holding in. She hopped off of the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where everyone was clapping for her.

"Congratulations!" Ron said moving over so she could sit down in between him and Hermione. Harry saw the look that flashed across Hermione's face when Jaden sat down.

"Well that was the most nerve racking thing I've ever done I think," she said with a laugh. They then turned their attention to the first years who were anxiously awaiting their sorting. It wasn't long before each one had been placed into a house.

"It's so sad that that's the last time we will witness a sorting," Hermione said turning away from the front to face her plate.

"'Mione don't start now, we have a whole year to go through before it's over," Ron said looking at his friend.

"I know, it's just the realization of it all I guess," Hermione said taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"On a happier note!" Seamus Finnigan said plopping himself down beside Harry and across from Jaden. "I'm Seamus," he said giving Jaden a cocky grin. "Glad you were put in Gryffindor."

"Jaden and I'm glad as well," she said casting a quick glance at Ron that didn't go unnoticed by Ginny who was sitting across from her brother. "It's nice to meet you Seamus. I like your accent."

"I could say the same about yours," he said with a laugh.

"I guess I am the odd one out here. I've always wanted an Irish accent."

"Hang around me and maybe you'll pick one up, along with other things…" he said with a wink.

"Seamus, stop propositioning Jaden!" Ginny said with a laugh. "She hasn't even been here an hour yet and you're already making suggestive comments at her. You have all year to do that, so just let her eat her meal in peace."

"Oh Ginny you always wreck my fun! Plus she's flirting right back!" Seamus said making a pouting face at Ginny.

"Keep up that pout and your face will stay like that," Jaden said nonchalantly. Seamus looked at her and laughed.

"I'm going to like you," he said getting up and walking back over to where he was sitting with Parvati, Lavender, Neville and Dean.

"Sorry about that," Ron said to Jaden. "He's a bit of a prat."

"That's ok," Jaden said looking back at Ron. "He seems fun."

"Bloody hell those eyes!" Ron thought looking down at her. He quickly broke his gaze and turned back to his meal. Jaden looked at him quizzically for a moment and then turned back to her meal as well. When it was over Dumbledore stood up and made his usual speech welcoming all the first years and welcoming the old students back. He then launched into a list of the rules that the students would have to obey while they were here. When he was finished everyone clapped.

"Ron you ready?" Hermione asked getting up from the table.

"Yup," Ron said wiping his mouth and following Hermione down to the end of the table where the first years were all sitting.

"They are going to escort the first years to Gryffindor Tower," Ginny explained to Jaden.

"Oh ok. They're prefects then?"

"That they are," Harry said watching his friends talk to the first years. "Ginny's one as well."

"Right! That's what they were talking about on the train. I forgot about that. I was one at my old school. Too much stress for me though, always had to be on my best behaviour." Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Come on Jaden I'll show you how to get to Gryffindor Tower since I'm sure that you don't want the tour with the first years," Harry said getting up.

"Thanks Harry," Jaden said following his lead. "You coming Ginny?"

"No I'm going to catch up with a couple of my friends that I haven't seen all summer," Ginny said racing off towards the Ravenclaw table.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"Let's go!" The pair walked past the rest of the table where Harry couldn't help but notice Dean, Neville and Seamus checking her out. For some reason Harry didn't like the way that they were looking at her and hurried her out of the Great Hall.

"So what do you think of this new girl?" Hermione asked Ron as they led the first years towards Gryffindor Tower, pointing out all the important spots along the way.

"She seems very nice," Ron said feeling the blush creep up his neck remembering Jaden.

"She does, I just hope that she can make friends. Most people are set in their groups by fourth year, so coming in when people have been close friends for at least three years will be tough."

"I don't think that she'll have a problem with it. Most people here are quite accepting, plus it seems to me that Harry is quite taken with her so maybe she'll just join our group." Ron said with a shrug as they rounded a corner and reached the portrait hole.

"You think?" Hermione said looking up a Ron. "Maybe Harry will have himself a new girlfriend this year."

"Maybe…" Ron answered. "But I don't know if this new girlfriend will be Jaden," he finished thinking about Harry's relationship with Ginny. Before Hermione could comment the Fat Lady had asked them for the password.

"Now you must remember the password to enter otherwise you'll be left out here until someone who knows it comes along," Hermione explained to the children following behind her. "The password changes every two weeks so make sure that you come and see a prefect to know what it has been changed to."

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked again.

"Flobber Worm," Ron said full of authority. The portrait hole swung open and the group walked inside. Ron took the first year boys up to their dormitory and Hermione took the girls up to theirs. Once they made sure that they were all settled and comfortable they headed back downstairs and sat in front of the fireplace. Ron couldn't help but notice that Hermione was looking at him.

"What?" He asked looking over at her.

"Huh?" She asked not sure of what he was saying.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ron what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You were looking at me funny, just never mind," he said leaning back against the chair. Just then the portrait hole swung open and in walked Harry and Jaden laughing very hard.

"Oy! Harry!" Ron said gesturing them over to where he and Hermione were sitting. "What's so funny mate?"

"It's nothing," Harry said getting his breath back.

"Nothing can't make you laugh that hard," Hermione stated rolling her eyes.

"It's… it's…" Jaden said holding her stomach and continuing to laugh. This just started Harry up again.

"Oh come on you two, tell us!" Ron said starting to laugh as well.

"It's really nothing, I swear," Harry said looking Ron in the eye. "Jaden just got frustrated with the moving staircases that's all."

"I don't know if I can deal with them all year!" Jaden said flopping down in one of the arm chairs.

"Got caught on them eh?" Hermione said moving a bit closer to Ron. "Remember when we got caught on them in first year?"

"How can I ever forget Fluffy?" Ron said with a chuckle.

"That was a great Hogwarts adventure," Harry said taking an arm chair. "We just didn't get caught on them once tonight though, it was like five times."

"Such a pain," Jaden said shaking her head.

"You'll get used to it," Ron said looking at her.

"Hopefully."

"How are you finding Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked Jaden.

"Fine, but I've only been here a few hours," Jaden answered.

"We'll have to ask you tomorrow once classes start," Harry said thinking about what his schedule was going to look like this year.

"I don't want to even think about classes right now!" Jaden said putting her hands up to her head.

"I like how this one thinks," Ron said laughing.

"Ron, you really need to make sure that you buckle down this year though."

"Hermione, not now ok? It's the first day; you have all year to nag me about my studies."

"I know, but I just want to make sure that you know. NEWTS are this year and it's not a year that you can slack off."

"I know, Hermione! I know!" Ron said getting up. "I'm going to go upstairs and unpack. It was very nice to meet you Jaden. I'll see you all in the morning."

"I should go and do the same," Harry said getting up and shooting Hermione an apologetic look.

"Good night," Jaden said as Hermione got up as well.

"I'll show you where the dorm is so you can get settled in."

"Good idea," Jaden said getting up and following Hermione to the girl's dormitory. "So you and Ron are pretty close eh?"

"Best friends since end of first year, along with Harry." Hermione explained quickly as they walked up the stairs.

"You can tell," was all that Jaden said because she could tell that Hermione didn't really want to get into it.

"Well this is it." Hermione said as she stopped in front of a door. "All your stuff will be on a bed and there is a dresser and such that you can put your stuff into. Have a good sleep," Hermione said as she turned to leave.

"Hey Hermione?" Jaden called after her.

"Yes?" Hermione said turning around to face her.

"Thanks," Jaden said with a smile. "I'm glad that I met you."

"Same to you," Hermione said as she walked down the stairs and out of the now empty common room towards the Head Girl's room.

**A/N** – Well that's the end of chapter #1. I know that it was really long, but I didn't know how to best break it down into shorter chapters. shrugs Don't forget to review! )

**Title Song** – _Grey Blue Eyes _by Dave Matthews. Such a good song – then again anything by Dave Matthews is amazing – I idolize him.


	2. Love Potion 9

**Disclaimer – **All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and are a product of her wonderful imagination and creativity. Well except for Jaden – she's a product of my imagination and limited creativity.

**Love Potion #9**

It was the first potions class of the year and Harry was dreading it. Even though he had done all of his readings over the summer he knew that he was no where near prepared enough to please Professor Snape.

"There you are Harry!" Hermione hissed as Harry walked up to the classroom. "Snape just opened the door to let us in. It's a good thing that you weren't late."

"No kidding," Ron said as they walked in "Snape would have murdered you."

"Is he really that bad?" Jaden said as she dropped her books on the desk next to Ron, not noticing the glare that Hermione sent her.

"In a word – yes," Harry said as he and Hermione took the seats in front of them.

"Sorry to interrupt you all," a cold voice said from the front of the classroom "but need I remind you that you are here to learn." Everyone in the classroom immediately silenced. "Well now that I have your attention…" Snape began as he picked up a piece of parchment that was on his desk. "This is NEWT level potions and, as you all know, is not an easy class. This year, more than the previous years, will require a keen eye and a steady hand, along with hard work. You will not be able to get by if you do not do your readings and if you do not complete assignments. I do not tolerate slackers in my NEWT class. Now with that said lets make sure that everyone is here. Brown, Lavender," Snape said as he began to take the attendance. Everyone answered with a simple present when they were called upon; there was no room for jokes in Professor Snape's class.

"McAllister, Jaden," Snape said looking up from the parchment for the first time since he began to call the roll.

"Right here… Professor," Jaden said putting up her hand.

"Well well well," Professor Snape said looking at her with a bit of a smirk on his face. "It seems that Professor Dumbledore finally got you here."

"Yes… sir," Jaden said a little unsure of how to address the man standing in front of her.

"Well welcome. I'm sure that if all I've heard is true, as I'm sure that it is, you will be quite comfortable here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Jaden said with a smile as Snape went back to taking attendance. Harry turned around and exchanged a look with Ron that clearly said "can you believe that just happened?" Ron just looked back at Harry, absolutely flabbergasted that Snape actually exchanged, what some would call, a pleasantry with Jaden.

"Now that that is done, let us begin," Snape said as he flicked his wrist and the parchment rolled up neatly. "The first subject that we are going to address this year is… love potions," Snape said with a disgusted sigh as Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Now as I'm sure you all know," Snape continued ignoring Hermione who was now waving frantically to get his attention "love potions are forbidden for personal use here at Hogwarts," Hermione's hand slowly lowered. "I must warn any of you who are expecting to try and use them that you will be expelled, with no exceptions. However, that does not take away from the fact that they are some of the most difficult potions to master. We will begin with you all carefully and correctly copying everything that is written down on the board," Snape said as he flicked his wand and what seemed like miles of writing appeared on the board. Everyone set to work copying it down and double checking to make sure that what they had copied had been correct. Everyone knew that careless mistakes, or mistakes of any kind, were not tolerated in Professor Snape's classroom. Once the note had been copied the students each moved to their work stations to begin mixing their potion.

"I hope I do this right," Neville said as he carefully measured and remeasured his ingredients.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Jaden said from her workstation next to his.

"Miss McAllister," Professor Snape said coming up behind her.

"Yes sir?" She said turning around to face him.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No sir, just giving Neville some reassurance," Jaden said looking up at Snape.

"That's good of you, he needs it," Snape said looking at Neville. "Back to work!" He said loudly when he realized that the class had stopped working and was watching him. Harry was sure that a smile had crossed Snape's face as he cast one last look at Jaden before he continued his rounds. The rest of the class was spent in silence until Snape announced that they were to finish up their potions and bottle them to be tested.

"Single file please," Snape said as the class lined up to have their potions tested. Snape had placed two frogs on the table. If the frog that was given the potion immediately went to the other frog the student had made a good love potion.

"Alright Mr. Weasley lets see how well yours works," Snape said as he dropped some on the frog's tongue. The frog didn't move. "Well Mr. Weasley it looks like you've begun the year with a failure." Ron who was turning a bright shade of red didn't answer. "You'll have to do better Mr. Weasley." Just as Snape was about to remove the potion from the frog the frog jumped over to the other frog and began to try and mate with it.

"Yes!" Ron breathed.

"Alright Mr. Weasley it's passable, but it should take effect sooner," Snape said as he marked Ron's grade down in his book. The line continued until Jaden who was the last in line walked up to Snape's desk.

"I have high expectations for this Miss. McAllister," Snape said as he drew some of her potion out of her bottle. "However, based on what Dumbledore has said you shouldn't disappoint."

"Hopefully not sir," Jaden said as she watched as her frog immediately jumped over to the one without the potion.

"Excellent," Snape said watching the two frogs. "Best one in the class. 10 points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you Professor," Jaden said as she turned around. The rest of the class had their mouths hanging open. No one could believe that Snape had just given points to Gryffindor. He usually was the first one to take them away.

"What?" Jaden said as she exited the classroom.

"I'm just in shock," Harry said as he fell inline beside her. "Snape has never acted that way with any student that wasn't a Slytherin."

"I guess Dumbledore talked me up pretty good then," Jaden said with a laugh as she walked back towards her house to drop off her books. The others still in shock followed.

**Title Song** – _Love Potion #9_ by the Nylons


	3. Fly

**Disclaimer – **All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and are a product of her wonderful imagination and creativity. Well except for Jaden – she's a product of my imagination and limited creativity.

**A/N** – Nattie88 – thanks for the feedback. I fixed the review thing and I know that Snape is a little OOC, but there is a reason for it.

**Fly**

Harry sat a table in the Gryffindor common room drawing up a schedule for the up coming Quidditch tryouts. It was the middle of September and Harry wanted to start early. Especially since the team had lost a lot of players the year before. Harry looked at the positions that were up for grabs and sighed. As team captain it was his decision as to who to let back on the team without a tryout and who would have to tryout again. This year it was only Ron and Ginny that would have for sure spots of the team. He knew that some people thought that he was biased, but the truth was Ron and Ginny were the only two players on the team that Harry had full confidence in. Ron proved himself to be an excellent keeper in fifth year and had only gotten better since. Harry had known all along that Ginny was quick on a broom, but had also just proved herself in her fourth year. Harry looked at the schedule once more before walking over to the bulletin board and posting the notice. As he walked past the window something, or someone rather, outside caught his eye. He stopped and watched as someone zoomed around the Quidditch pitch whacking a bludger with great force. But it was the gold and maroon scarf around the person's neck that had him flying out of the common room and down towards the field.

"Jaden!" Harry exclaimed in astonishment when he reached the field. Jaden was the last person, next to Hermione, that Harry would have ever expected to see on a broom, let alone beating a bludger.

"Hold on Harry!" Jaden yelled whizzing by him and catching the rowdy bludger. Then with some difficulty she managed to get it back into the box. When she turned around Harry was still in shock.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Harry asked walking over to her.

"Picked it up at my old school," she said with a shrug, her face flushed from the wind. "I'm usually a seeker, but I hear that Gryffindor already has a pretty good one." She winked at Harry who blushed. "I figured that if I wanted to get onto this team then I better get out the old bat and practice. Professor McGonagall was nice enough to let me borrow the balls."

"She'll do anything, well almost anything that will help Gryffindor win. We've won the past two years so she feels that she needs to keep it up so she can hold it over Snape." Jaden laughed.

"Rivalries run deep here."

"You got that right! So you are coming out for the team?" Harry asked to get the subject back onto her.

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Good! I can honestly say that from what I saw that you are on the team, unless Neville improved hugely and someone else comes out of nowhere, you have nothing to worry about."

"Brilliant!"

"So you used to be a seeker?" Harry asked as he helped her carry the ball case back to McGonagall's office.

"I am a seeker, but as I said I figured that I wouldn't have a chance with that here, so I thought that maybe I could be a beater. My ex-boyfriend was one on my team at my old school and we would practice together during our free time. I would teach him some of my skills and he would teach me his."

"He was a good teacher. You know, even though I am the team's seeker, I am also the captain and being the captain means that I have to have the team's best interest in mind and not just my own. If you think that you could be a better seeker than me I'm more than willing to give you a tryout for that."

"Are you challenging me Harry Potter?" Jaden said looking at him and arching an eyebrow while Harry laughed.

"Seriously if you want a seeker tryout I'll give you one. I just want to win so I don't care who plays what position."

"That's good that you have the team's interest in mind. That's very admirable. How about this – I'll go for a beater position now and if for some reason there are three really good beaters then maybe I'll challenge you for your seeker position. I might do that anyways just for fun, once I'm on the team."

"Just let me know when. I love a good challenge." Harry said as the pair reached McGonagall's office. Jaden knocked.

"Come in! Oh Mr. Potter I wasn't expecting to see you with Miss. McAllister," Professor McGonagall said from behind her desk.

"I saw her practicing and had to go out and see who it was and force her to tryout."

"Always thinking of the team Mr. Potter, that's excellent. We've won the past two years. I'm hoping to make it three in a row."

"Same here Professor."

"Thank you for letting me practice, Professor," Jaden said as she and Harry placed the case down.

"I'm just glad that it paid off. From the sounds of it, I should be welcoming you to the team. But we will save that for after official tryouts." Jaden laughed as her and Harry left McGonagall's office.

"You surprise me Jaden," Harry said as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"How's that?"

"You didn't strike me as the flying type and definitely not the Quidditch playing type!"

"Oh really? Well there are a lot of things that you don't know about me."

"Apparently," Harry said as they reached the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She said as she eyed the two.

"Quidditch," Jaden said as the portrait hole swung open. They walked in to find a huge group of people gathered around the bulletin board.

"I guess they saw my tryout poster. Hopefully we get a good turn out." Harry said as he walked over to where Ron, Ginny and Hermione were sitting working.

"Oy Harry!" Ron said looking up. "Have a bunch of people coming out tomorrow."

"That's good," Harry said sitting down. "We need a lot of people, then hopefully we will find some good chasers to help Ginny out."

"We also need two beaters," Ginny said. "Well one, if Neville has improved, which I think he has. He said that he practiced all summer long."

"That's good to hear, but we only need one now." Harry said shooting Jaden a smile.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked joining in the conversation.

"Well Jaden is one of our new beaters, unless for some reason two people are better than her and I highly doubt that." Harry answered.

"What!" Hermione said looking at Jaden. "You play Quidditch?"

"That I do," Jaden said with a laugh. "I'm usually a seeker, but that position is already taken," she said hitting Harry lightly. "So I had to come up with a new position to play and beater is really the only other one that I've had some experience in."

"Jaden that's wicked!" Ron said beaming at her.

"This is such good news!" Ginny said ecstatically. "I was nervous about our team this year, but this has definitely taken some of the pressure off!"

"I know what you mean Gin," Harry said leaning back in his chair. "I can honestly say that from what I saw tonight I haven't seen a better beater since Fred and George."

"That's some compliment," Ron said laughing, even though he was serious.

"Congratulations," Hermione said less than excited for Jaden. To Hermione this was just one more thing that Jaden had over her and that she could use to become closer to Harry and Ron with. She had already become too close to them for her liking. She was beginning to like this Jaden McAllister less and less each day. There was something that she couldn't figure out about her, but she was determined to find it out. Hermione tuned out her friends conversation and become consumed by her own thoughts as the conversation around her turned to Quidditch.

"How about a game of exploding snap?" Ginny said awhile later.

"I'm game," Ron said.

"Me too," Harry said pulling his chair up. "Jaden? Hermione? Either of you in?"

"No I think that I'm going to go upstairs and get some more of my work done," Jaden said getting up to leave.

"You sure?" Ron asked wanting her to stay.

"Yeah I won't get any work done down here. I get easily distracted."

"Oh ok. Well come on down later when you are finished."

"I will," Jaden said as she took off up the stairs to her room.

"What about you Hermione?" Ginny asked pulling out an exploding snap deck.

"I think that I'm also going to finish my work," Hermione answered looking back down at her half finished parchment.

"They almost make me feel guilty about not doing my work," Ron said shaking his head.

"Yeah, almost," Harry said with a laugh as he, Ginny and Ron started to play. It was a couple hours later when Jaden made her way back down stairs. She was in her pajama's, orange cotton pants with green turtles on them and an orange tank top.

"So who won?" She asked as she took a seat next to Ron.

"Ummm… Gin… Ginny," Ron stuttered as he looked at Jaden.

"Congrats Gin! Way to put these boys in their place."

"What can I say? I try," Ginny said with a light laugh as she cast a sideways glance at her brother who was still looking at Jaden intently.

"How's the work going Hermione?" Jaden asked looking over at Hermione whose head was down in concentration.

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked looking up.

"You almost finished?" Jaden asked again.

"Yeah, just have a couple more inches to go. Shouldn't take too long." Hermione answered.

"That's good. Well I just came down to say goodnight," Jaden said getting up. "Have to be rested for tomorrow."

"You better be! You two as well," Harry said looking at Ron and Ginny. "I'm expecting your best performances tomorrow." Ron looked at Ginny and rolled his eyes while she laughed.

"Yes captain," Ron said getting up and saluting Harry. "That means that I should head up now as well."

"I should head up as well," Ginny said. "You going Hermione?"

"No I think that I'm going to stay down here and finish this up."

"Oh ok," Ginny said following Jaden, Ron and Harry up the stairs. "Good night."

"Night Gin!" Hermione said turning back to her work.

"Well have a good sleep boys," Jaden said as she waved goodnight and headed into the girl's dormitory.

"You to," Harry said as he, Ron and Ginny stood on the stairs.

"I'm glad that we became friends with her," Ginny said out loud to herself.

"Me to," Ron said looking at the door which Jaden had just closed.

"It's kind of strange though," Harry mused. "How quickly we became friends. When I met her on the train there was like an instant connection between us. It was like I'd known her all my life. I felt instantly comfortable around her."

"I know what you mean mate," Ron said slapping Harry on the back. "There's just something about her."

"Well I'll let you two keep discussing Jaden, but I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow," Ginny said giving her brother a hug. "Love you."

"Love you to, Gin," Ron said hugging his sister back and placing a kiss on her head. In the past couple years they had gotten very close. Ron had always had a protective instinct over Ginny, more so than any of her other brothers, but that didn't stop them from being the best of friends, even though it led to the odd fight now and again.

When the morning came all the talk was about the days Quidditch tryouts. Ron and Harry walked into the Great Hall to find Ginny and Jaden already there and deep in conversation.

"I'm curious to know how many people come out for the team," Jaden said sipping a glass of water.

"I'm sure a lot will," Ginny said. "Quidditch is huge here and everyone wants to be on their house's team."

"It was like that at my old school. It got to the point where each guy player had their own group of fans, like groupies for a rock band. They would come to everything, practices included, and follow them around the school."

"You didn't have any groupies?" Ginny asked with a giggle.

"Nah," Jaden said with a laugh.

"The only people here who really have any groupies are the two walking up to us now," Ginny motioned towards Ron and Harry. "And Draco Malfoy of Slytherin has some. For some reason the girls find him "irresistible" or something," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you discussing Malfoy?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Ginny was just explaining to me which Quidditch players have groupies here," Jaden said with a light laugh.

"Groupies?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Fans, that follow you everywhere."

"Oh I see. I don't think that anyone except for Harry really has those."

"You do to apparently," Jaden said nudging him.

"Oh really?"

"Ron you know that you do. That group of fifth years that come to every practice with the "Weasley is our King" sign and the... "Ron is the keeper… of our hearts" sign." Ginny said through laughs as her brother's ears went bright pink.

"Oh yeah… forgot about them."

"Harry's the one with the real groupies though, has had them ever since first year." Ginny explained.

"Well who wouldn't be a groupie of the infamous Harry Potter if given the chance?" Jaden said batting her lashed at Harry.

"Oh shut it!" Harry said blushing.

"You should be happy to have groupies. I wish I had groupies!" Jaden said laughing.

"I'll be your groupie," Ron said laughing.

"Wicked!" Jaden said throwing her arms around him and giving his cheek a kiss. Ginny and Harry stopped laughing and looked at the look on Ron's face, which was a mixture of shock and pure happiness. This however, Jaden didn't seem to notice as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Why is it so quiet?" Hermione asked as she sat down. "I would have thought that the conversation would have been filled with Quidditch talk, not that I'm upset that it isn't mind you."

"We were just discussing groupies," Ginny explained to Hermione. "Apparently at Jaden's old school Quidditch was such a huge deal that almost each player had their own little fan base that followed them around everywhere."

"Oh really?" Hermione said looking over at Jaden.

"Yeah it was only the male players really. You know how girls can be, all love struck and crazy," Jaden said with a laugh.

"Amen to that!" Harry said lifting his glass, as he did he caught sight of his watch. "Shit!"

"Harry don't swear," Hermione hissed.

"I'm sorry, but we are late!" He said jumping out of his seat. The other's minus Hermione followed suit. "Come watch when you are done if you like!" Harry shouted at her as they bolted out of the Great Hall and towards the Quidditch pitch. "Sorry everyone!" Harry called as they reached it and noticed that everyone was there. "Got a bit caught up in breakfast and such. Anyhow everyone gather round. So today as you all know we are looking for a couple chasers and beaters. First we are going to try out the people who would like to be chasers first and then move onto the beaters afterwards. Ron is going to go up to the goals and Ginny and I are going to put you into teams of three and see how well you work together as a team as well as your skill level. This year I'm going to stress the importance of unity on the team. We really need to make sure that we are all there for each other at all times. Remember that there is no "I" in team. With that, is everybody ready?" Harry looked around and everyone nodded. "Alright then let's do this!" Harry said as he organized the people trying out into groups.

The tryouts took a couple of hours to run. Harry wanted to make sure that he knew exactly what everyone trying out was capable of doing so he gave everyone more than one try and by the end of the day he felt that he had a good grasp on who would be best suited for the team.

"Ron, Ginny can I talk to you two for a minute?" Harry called as everyone was leaving the dressing room.

"Sure Harry, what's up?" Ron asked as he walked over towards his best friend.

"I just want your opinion on who should be picked for the team, especially you Gin since you have to work so closely with two of them."

"Jaden and Neville were by far the best beaters. I mean those fifth years weren't bad, but Jaden and Neville were better," Ginny said thinking about who had tried out for a position as a beater.

"I agree," Ron said nodding. "I can honestly say that I did not expect Jaden to be that good. She didn't strike me as the type that would fly around on a broom, but she's very good and Neville has improved a lot."

"So those two as the team's beaters and what do you think of Seamus and Dean filling out the chaser positions?" Harry asked looking down at the list of names that he had on a clip board.

"I think that they are the right ones to chose," Ginny said as Ron nodded.

"So I guess we have our team then!" Harry said with a clap. "I don't mean to sound cocky, but I think that we have a winning team this year, at least from what I've seen so far we do."

"I'd say that we do as well!" Ron said as the trio walked out of the change room.

**Title Song** – _Fly_ by Sugar Ray


	4. This Brilliant Dance

**Disclaimer – **All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and are a product of her wonderful imagination and creativity. Well except for Jaden – she's a product of my imagination and limited creativity.

**This Brilliant Dance**

"I can't believe that it's October already!" Jaden said walking down to breakfast with Harry, Hermione and Ron. She had become close friends with them in the month that she'd been at school. It had become apparent to everyone that the trio had now become a quartet. Ron and Harry didn't seem to mind it, but Hermione didn't seem to be adjusting as well as the boys. She wasn't used to competing with another girl for the boy's attention.

"It feels like yesterday that we just stepped off the train," Hermione said pushing open the doors to the Great Hall.

"Well school started up right away. Snape showed no mercy in potions. He gave us an assignment the first day!" Ron said shaking his head at the memory.

"Well Ron it is our seventh year. He wants us to be prepared for our NEWTS," Hermione said.

"I can't believe that you are defending him," Ron said sitting down.

"I know that I haven't been here that long, but he doesn't seem that bad," Jaden said helping herself to some pancakes.

"That's because he likes you. I don't know how you managed it, but you are the only Gryffindor that he actually likes. Now that you are partners with Neville he doesn't pick on him as much." Harry said laughing at his friend's fear of Professor Snape.

"You should be my partner. I'm his new target in that class," Ron said full of disgust.

"Ron you are over exaggerating, but I'll be your partner if you really need or want one." Hermione said biting her bottom lip and looking up at him through her lashes as she asked him. Ginny, who was sitting a couple people down, watched her and just shook her head. She sensed that trouble was coming.

"That's ok 'Mione. I think that I can stick it out. If I need help I'll come to you though," Ron said taking a big bite of toast and smiling at her.

"Ok, just let me know." Hermione said obviously disappointed turning back to her breakfast. The remainder of breakfast was spent in silence. Dumbledore rising to his feet caught everyone's attention however.

"Students may I have your attention please," he said and everyone quieted down. "You have successfully completed your first month of this school year, congratulations." He paused for some applause. "However, that does not mean that you should start to slack in your studies. The following months are very important in your education, especially to all you seventh years. It may seem far off now, but your NEWTS will be here before you know it. Anyhow, with that said, I do believe that a little bit of a celebration is in order. As we all know the end of this month is Hallowe'en and to celebrate I believe that it is only appropriate to have a Hallowe'en Ball. Everyone in fourth year and above is welcome to attend. It will take place on the thirty first of this month. I have discussed it briefly with Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger and we feel that it would be fun to have a muggle costume party. So you will have the month to create, or buy since you do have a trip to Hogsmeade coming up, appropriate costumes for the dance. That is all for now. Good day everyone!" Dumbledore said as he sat down and everyone clapped.

"Oh this is wicked!" Ginny said excitedly. "It's been awhile since we've had a dance! I can't wait."

"Me neither!" Hermione said getting up and grabbing her bag. Harry and Ron shot each other nervous glances remembering the last time that they had a dance and how humiliating it was for them. The pair of boys followed Hermione and Jaden out of the Great Hall.

"So Hermione you and Draco are planning the dance?" Jaden asked as they made their way to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

"That we are. It should be really good. I just have to get Dumbledore to agree to let me play Muggle music."

"That might be a challenge," Harry said holding open the classroom door for them.

"It shouldn't be. It's a muggle costume party, it's only fitting that muggle music be played."

"Well it makes sense to me," Jaden said sitting down, just as Professor Lupin walked in. Dumbledore had convinced him to come back the previous year, assuring him and the parents of the students that the students would be perfectly safe. Everyone was glad that he was back, especially Harry, since he was really the only family that he had left. Before Sirius died he had asked Lupin to take care of Harry for him if anything should happen to him.

"Quiet down please," Lupin said as he stood at the front of the class. "I know that you are all excited about the dance, but must I remind you that it is a month away and you are going to have to concentrate on your studies. Unfortunately it is not going to get any easier as you go along. There is a lot of work to be done to prepare you for your NEWTS." The class groaned.

"Way to be a buzz kill," Ron groaned putting his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry to be a "buzz kill" but it's true. Now on that note, please open your text books to page 134. I know that some of you," Lupin said pausing to look at Harry "have had experience in this topic, but it's something that all seventh years must cover. Today we are starting our study of Dementors." Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who was trying to hide his smile. He was quite confident that he would do well in this subject.

"Figures," Ron said with a laugh. "Well I guess I know who I'm going to if I need help in this subject." With that Ron started to copy the notes that Professor Lupin had started to put up on the board.

The day passed quickly with Transfiguration and Dividnation after lunch. Walking through the hallway towards the library Jaden couldn't help but overhear numerous conversations about the Dance. Most of them were from giggly girls who were hoping that their crushes would ask them. Jaden laughed, but sympathized with them. She secretly was hoping that a certain red headed boy would ask her. She also knew that the chances of that happening were slim. She knew that a lot of girls had their eyes on Ron Weasley, so he had his choice of who he would ask and Jaden's guess was that Hermione topped his list.

It was obvious to Jaden that Ron and Hermione shared a special bond, but she couldn't figure out exactly what that bond was. She knew that they were best friends, along with Harry, but for some reason there seemed to be something other than that there. Jaden was certain that Hermione cared for Ron as more than just a friend, but she wasn't so sure that Ron returned her feelings to the same degree. The only thing she knew for sure was the time would tell what exactly was happening, or what had happened, between Ron and Hermione and who Ron would ask to the dance.

**Title Song** – _This Brilliant Dance_ by Dashboard Confessional


	5. Dilemma

**Disclaimer – **All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and are a product of her wonderful imagination and creativity. Well except for Jaden – she's a product of my imagination and limited creativity.

**Dilemma **

"Hey Jaden. How's it going?" Ron asked as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Not to bad. I'm just thinking." Jaden replied with a sigh as she turned back towards the window.

"You don't seem to be thinking happy thoughts. Want to talk about it?" Ron asked sitting down on the window seat beside her.

"I'm just a little homesick that's all," she said giving him a weak smile.

"It must be tough having your family so far away. I get homesick every now and again, but I have Ginny here and they are somewhat close by, not all the way across the Atlantic Ocean."

"Ya it is tough, but it's not even that I just miss my family. I mean I do, but I miss other things as well. I miss my friends, my bed, my swing and I'm really missing my guitar. I thought that I would be able to handle not having it, but I'm just so used to having it around me and being able to pick it up and play a song."

"Why couldn't you bring it? Is it electric?" Ron asked her. He had learned all about Muggle instruments through Hermione.

"No, it's acoustic. I just didn't have room to pack it. My parents thought that my school books were more important. I personally don't agree with them, but what can I do about it?" She said with a forced laugh. "I'm just so used to always having it. It's hard to explain really. Some people have journals that they write in to get everything out, I play my guitar."

"Just for the record I don't agree with your parents either. I always go flying when I need to clear my head. I think that I'd go mental without my broom so I can only imagine what it's like without your guitar." Jaden gave him a smile and then turned her attention back out the window where there was a group of first years playing out on the grounds. The two of them sat in silence staring out the window until Hermione and Harry walked in a little while later.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Hermione said breaking the silence and motioning towards where Ron's hand was slowing running up and down Jaden's lower leg that was up on the window seat beside him.

"Nope you weren't interrupting a thing. I was just feeling a little homesick and Ron was trying to make me feel better." Jaden explained to Harry and Hermione not even realizing what Ron was doing.

"Well it looks like he succeeded," Hermione said before huffing up the stairs.

"What's gotten into her lately?" Ron asked to no one in particular as he watched Hermione march up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Ron, are you really that dense?" Harry asked astonished.

"Apparently because I have no idea what her problem is." He said staring blankly at his friend.

"Jeez Ron! I can't handle you sometimes!" Harry said before he took off towards the dormitories.

"Sorry Jaden, but I have to find out what the deal is." Ron said giving her an apologetic look.

"It's no problem. I should probably be getting back to my work anyways." She said then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked as his ears turned pink.

"For helping me out."

"I didn't do anything though. I just sat there."

"Sometimes that's enough," she said getting up and walking out of the common room to head to the library. Ron just stared after her until she was out of sight then took off up the stairs to go and find Harry.

"Bloody hell Harry! What was that all about?" Ron demanded as he walked into the boy's dormitory.

"What was what all about?" Harry asked back innocently.

"Don't be daft. You know exactly what I'm talking about! Jeez… and you're the one calling ME dense." Ron said as he flopped down on his bed.

"Well you are dense Ron." Harry said as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Dense about what?"

"Come on Ron. You are dense about girls!"

"Well of course I am! Every male is dense when it comes to girls!"

"You top the charts though."

"How so?"

"Well just now in the common room is a pretty good example. You asked what's gotten into Hermione lately right?"

"Right…"

"Well you have! Not literally of course, but Ron she fancies you and seeing you with Jaden makes her upset. You can't deny that you have feelings for Jaden and that upsets her."

"I'm not going to deny that I have feelings for Jaden, she's a great girl, but I don't think that that's what has Hermione upset," Ron replied skeptically. "Need I remind you of what exactly happened last year? I didn't think that you would have forgotten it do quickly. How did you come to this conclusion anyway? Did she tell you that she fancies me?"

"No she didn't. I took an educated guess."

"You educated?" Ron laughed. "I don't think so!"

"No really. I just watch her expressions and actions around you and I swear that she still likes you."

"Then why did she break up with me last year?" Ron asked while rolling his eyes. "Oh that's right she liked you. Hold on… correction… she "loved" you."

"Don't bring that up Ron. You know that she was just confused with her feelings, she apologized for it."

"I know that she did, but what does she expect me to do? Take her back just because you didn't like her the way that she liked you? I have pride and dignity Harry. Yes I was upset when she broke up with me, but I got over her. It took me half of the school year and a whole summer, but I got over her."

"I'm not asking you to take her back, I'm just asking you to consider the fact that maybe you have another shot with Hermione and that maybe this time you guys can make it work."

"I don't know Harry. I don't know if I could go through that again. It hurt too much last time." Ron said with a sigh. The two then sat in silence for several minutes until Ron continued by saying "maybe Hermione's just upset by that fact that she has competition in Jaden. I mean she's not used to having to compete for our attention. It's always been just the three of us, but now Jaden has joined our group…kinda…so she's not the only girl anymore. Jaden's also her competition in school work. I mean no one has ever come close to getting the kind of marks that Hermione gets in school, but Jaden is pretty smart. If our first couple assignments are any indication of what she's capable of, Hermione has her work cut out for her. Jaden could take her spot as top student. Jaden also plays Quidditch, something that Hermione would never do. You know her fear of brooms, so maybe she's jealous that Jaden has something over her like that."

"Maybe you're right Ron. Maybe you're right…" Harry said thinking about what his best friend had just said. It was a strong possibility that maybe Hermione just didn't like Jaden, because she was competition and not because Ron was paying so much attention to her. The more Harry thought about it, the more it seemed likely. However, he was still convinced that Hermione wanted Ron back, even though she hadn't come right out and said it. Her actions spoke louder than her words. All Harry knew for sure was that Ron had a dilemma on his hands. In the end he was afraid that his friend would have to choose one girl over the other.

Hermione walked into the girl's dormitory in a huff still upset about the scene she and Harry walked into just moments before. Sure it seemed innocent enough, but then Hermione saw how Ron was caressing Jaden's leg. That right there was not innocent!

"Hermione what's wrong?" Lavender asked looking up from doing Parvati's nails.

"It's Ron," Hermione sighed as she flopped down onto Ginny's bed.

"What about him?" Parvati asked suddenly interested.

"I just don't know what to do!"

"Do about what?" Ginny asked looking up from her book. Hermione spent the next little while explaining to the girls about what she feared was developing between Ron and Jaden and how she wanted Ron back, but was afraid that that was never going to happen now that Jaden had entered the picture.

"Hermione don't be silly!" Parvati said blowing on her nails to dry the pink polish that Lavender had just put on. "I know that it seems like Ron wants Jaden right now, but that's just because she is the new girl!"

"Parvati's right," Lavender said. "Seamus is going all crazy over Jaden as well, I mean he won't stop talking about her, but it's obviously because she's new. I mean the boys are used to seeing us everyday for six years now. It's not that they are bored with us or anything, it's just that a new girl adds some excitement to it. Eventually the excitement will wear off and Ron will be over it. He knows that he's supposed to be with you."

"I used to think so and then I went and messed everything up last year and now I don't know. I seriously think that he's over me," Hermione sighed as she covered her face in her hands.

"Then we just need to give you a fresh new look so you can give Ron some excitement as well," Lavender said eyeing Parvati.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said looking at the two girls who were now eyeing her intently.

"Makeover!" Parvati said as she crossed the room and sat down next to Hermione. "I'm thinking new, sexier clothes, makeup, new hair style, which will lead to a new attitude on getting Ron back."

"So true! Just leave everything to us," Lavender said rummaging through her trunk to find Hermione an outfit to wear to dinner. Ginny chuckled softly to herself watching what was unfolding before her.

"I'm staying way out of this one," she thought as Lavender and Parvati worked their magic on Hermione. Pretty soon it was dinner time and Hermione was ready to be "unveiled" as Parvati called it.

"Alright we need to make sure that Ron is already in the Great Hall before you come in because you need to make an entrance to catch his attention."

"Parvati's right," Lavender said finishing up Hermione's makeup. "If you are in there before Ron then all this is for not because you'll already be sitting and Ron won't get the full affect. So you can walk in with me and Parvati about ten minutes late as to make a "fashionably late" entrance."

"Girls this is silly, I mean is he really going to notice at all. This is Ron we are talking about remember?" Hermione said admiring the girls work in the mirror. She was now wearing a short black skirt with black strappy heels and a tight white blouse. Her hair was done stick straight, something that she had not done since the Yule Ball in fourth year, and her makeup was much heavier than she usually wore it. Her eyes were done up in grays giving them a smokey feel and her lips were painted red.

"Of course he's going to notice! Every male in the Great Hall, including Professor Snape is going to notice you walk in!" Lavender said with a laugh.

"Yeah you look hot Hermione," Parvati said giving herself a once over in the mirror before dinner.

"Just so you know Ron and Harry have just left for dinner," Ginny said poking her head back into the room. She was sent out earlier to be the look out for when Ron had left so the girls would know when to leave. "Hermione you look great," Ginny said eyeing her friend. Ginny knew that her brother would notice her, but she wasn't sure how much he'd like the "new" Hermione since Ron had never been into the real made up type of girls. They were too "high maintenance" for him he always said.

"Thanks Gin!" Hermione said smiling at her friend. "I'll meet you down there ok?"

"Sure thing," Ginny said walking out of the room. Even though Hermione was one of Ginny's closest friends it was still hard to forget that she had broken her brother's heart the previous year. Ginny was a Weasley and with that came a family loyalty and protectiveness that ran very deep. Everyone knew that Ron was fiercely protective of Ginny, but what most people didn't know was that it was the same for Ginny over Ron. Even though he was older than she was, she knew that he was a sensitive and at times very vulnerable person. She just hoped that if Hermione's plan worked that she wouldn't break his heart again, because if she did she would have one very upset Weasley after her. An angry Ginny was something that not many people wanted to come into contact with, since she also possessed the famous Weasley temper.

"Hey Gin!" Jaden said as Ginny walked up to the table. "Have a seat."

"You feeling better? Hermione said that you were feeling a bit homesick before," Ginny asked as she sat down with Jaden, Harry and Ron.

"Yeah I'm doing a lot better now. It comes in waves you know?"

"Oh I know," Ginny said as her eyes kept darting towards the door.

"Should we be expecting something to happen?" Harry asked noticing Ginny's fidgeting.

"You could say that," Ginny said motioning towards the doors as they swung open and in walked Lavender, Parvati and Hermione. All three girls no less than strutted over to the Gryffindor table.

"What's this all about?" Ron asked eyeing Hermione intently, a move that did not go unnoticed by Ginny.

"Lavender and Parvati decided to give Hermione a make over," Ginny explained. "I think she's trying to get a boy's attention."

"I see," Ron said still not taking his eyes off of Hermione. The girls made their way over to where Ron, Harry, Ginny and Jaden were sitting and Hermione sat down next to Ron brushing her foot against his leg as she crossed hers. Ron looked at her, eyes open in shock as she just gave him a seductive smile back. Ron looked away from her quickly and swallowed hard. He cast a glance at Jaden who was sitting on his left talking intently to Ginny. Then he looked back at Hermione, on his right who was biting her bottom lip as she placed some food on her plate. He managed to catch Harry's eyes across the table and gave his friend a troubled look. It was then that Harry knew that he was right all along and that his best friend had a serious dilemma on his hands. But whether or not Ron knew that it was him whom Hermione was trying to impress was anybody's guess.

**Title Song** – _Dilemma_ by Nelly and Kelly Rowland


	6. Dance With Me

**Disclaimer – **All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and are a product of her wonderful imagination and creativity. Well except for Jaden – she's a product of my imagination and limited creativity.

**Dance With Me**

The next couple days after the dance announcement were stressful for Ron and Harry. They could not walk to class or anywhere without girls coming up and talking to them, conveniently bringing up the dance.

"This is crazy!" Ron said running a hand through his hair after he and Harry had successfully managed to get out of a conversation about who was going with who to the dance with a bunch of Ravenclaw sixth years.

"I know!" Harry said shaking his head. "Why wasn't it that easy to find a date in fourth year?"

"Yeah! No Kidding!" Ron said with a laugh as he and Harry approached Potions class where Jaden and Hermione were waiting along with the rest of the class. Ever since the announcement of the dance Hermione had started to act differently around Ron. He noticed that she was always around him and would always find ways to touch him, even if it was just brushing up against him when she sat down for a meal. He wasn't sure if she was expecting him to ask her to the dance or not. He would constantly tell himself that the thought was ludicrous because she had broken up with him last year and there would be no way that she would just expect him to ask his ex-girlfriend, the girl who not only broke, but crushed his heart to the dance. However, ridiculous the thought may be it still seemed to linger in the back of Ron's mind.

Potions class was rather uneventful. Ron was still amazed at how much Snape seemed to like Jaden. He would just laugh and shake his head because there was no way that he was ever going to understand it. Potions class took up the entire morning so Ron, Harry, Hermione and Jaden headed right to the Great Hall for lunch afterwards.

"Miss McAllister, Mr. Potter may I please see you both in my office after dinner this evening," Professor McGonagall said as she approached Harry, Jaden, Hermione and Ron as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Yes Professor," both Harry and Jaden said.

"I wonder what we did," Jaden said looking at Harry as they walked to the Gryffindor table.

"I have no idea," Harry said in response.

"Well there has to be something," Hermione said sitting down. "Professor McGonagall doesn't ask to see people in her office for no reason."

"Hermione's right," Ron said helping himself to the food sitting in front on him.

"I dunno," Jaden shrugged. "But I guess we will see tonight."

"I guess we will," Harry said giving her a worried look as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

After lunch they had Care of Magical Creatures, which always provide some excitement. The beginning of each class was always a craps shoot about what they would be studying that day. Today, Hagrid had decided, would be a good day to study Merpeople. The class had gathered around the lake as Hagrid interpreted the lesson being given by the King of the Merpeople.

"I'm still curious about what McGonagall wants to see you about," Ron said to Jaden as they walked in from Care of Magical Creatures. Harry and Hermione had stayed back to talk to Hagrid. Jaden and Ron had to go in and shower before dinner, since Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle thought that it would be funny to make Ron trip and fall in the mud. Jaden tried to keep him up, but she ended up in the mud right beside him.

"Yeah me too. I have no idea what it could be about," Jaden said thoughtfully. "I still can't believe that Draco is so immature to think that tripping you is funny. Maybe it would have been in 2nd grade," Jaden said in disgust as she looked down at her filthy robes.

"2nd grade?" Ron asked.

"Muggle school term, sorry."

"That's ok. Yeah I know, Malfoy's a jerk and that's all there is too it. I'm just sorry that you got taken down too. I really didn't mean to bring you down."

"Ron, don't worry about it. I'm just sorry that I couldn't keep you up. Maybe if you weren't so big I would have been able to," she said laughing.

"Well maybe if you weren't so small you could have. You need to gain some muscle there McAllister," Ron said laughing as he put his arm around her and pulled her in for a side hug. Jaden stopped laughing and put her arm around his waist. The two walked in silence into the school and towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Well don't you two make a cute couple," the Fat Lady said as they approached. Ron looked at Jaden who gave a half smile.

"We aren't a couple," Ron said almost regrettably to the Fat Lady.

"Oh I'm sorry. Password?"

"Broomstick," Ron said and the two of them climbed through the portrait hole.

"I can't wait to shower!" Jaden said as they entered the common room.

"I know me too," Ron said flicking some of the dried mud off of his robes. "Hey look, I'm sorry about what the Fat Lady said."

"Oh don't worry she just assumed by the way we were walking. It's cool," Jaden said looking up at him. "I'll meet you back here and we can walk to dinner together. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"I'll see you soon Ron," Jaden said as she bit her bottom lip and turned to walk up the stairs towards the girls dormitories.

"Hey Jaden!" Ron said as she was half way up.

"Yes?" She said turning to face him.

"Ummm I was just wondering if…," he started as he walked towards the stairs and leaned on the banister. "I was wondering if… you wanted to…"

"Wanted to what?" Jaden said encouragingly.

"If you want to go to the Hallowe'en Dance with me?" Ron blurted out in a hurry.

"Oh Ron I," Jaden started, but Ron cut her off.

"I know that Dumbledore just announced it the other day, but I learned the hard way in 4th year about asking someone at the last minute and I understand if you don't want to." Ron just kept on talking not listening to Jaden who was trying to answer his question. "Just say the word and we can act like I never asked. I just wanted to ask you before anyone else, because I know that other people want to go with you. Again I understand if you don't want to go with me I just figured that since we are both friends that it would be fun, but if you'd rather go with someone else I understand. I mean you might want to go with Harry, or Seamus or Dean or even Neville. Why would you want to go with me? I'm just the lanky red head kid. Ok I understand forget I asked."

"WHOA!" Jaden said finally getting his attention. "Calm down Ron. Don't worry I would love to go with you."

"Really?" He said with a smile.

"Yes really," she leaning in to give him a hug. "Besides I think that your red hair is sexy." She whispered into his ear as she hugged him. Ron's eyes bugged out of his head as he processed what Jaden had just said. Jaden laughed and walked up the stairs to go and shower.

"I'll see you after you shower," she said as Ron watched her retreating form. It was Harry and Hermione's entrance that broke his concentration away from the stairway.

**Title Song** – _Dance with Me_ by 112


	7. Revelation

**Disclaimer – **All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and are a product of her wonderful imagination and creativity. Well except for Jaden – she's a product of my imagination and limited creativity.

**Revelation **

"Ron? Why haven't you showered yet? Dinner is in twenty minutes!" Hermione said as she walked up to him.

"Relax Hermione it won't take me long." Ron said. As he turned from her Harry noticed the look of satisfaction on Ron's face.

"I'll have to ask him about that later, but right now I have to get ready for dinner," Harry thought as he walked up the stairs to his room to change.

The four met back downstairs in the common room after everyone was ready.

"So are we ready to go to dinner?" Hermione asked linking her arm through Ron's as they started to walk out of the common room.

"I think so!" Jaden said with a laugh as she linked arms with Harry. "So you nervous about what Professor McGonagall is going to say to us after dinner?"

"Not really," Harry answer. "Just more curious."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I know that we haven't done anything bad, at least I haven't." She said with a laugh and a wink. "So we can't be in trouble."

"I know for sure that we aren't in trouble. If she didn't need to talk to you as well, then I wouldn't be so sure."

"What? Are you calling me a goody two shoes Potter?" Jaden said arching an eyebrow.

"You? A goody two shoes! Never!" Harry said laughing.

"Oh shut it!" Jaden said giving him a friendly push.

"What's going on back there you two?" Ron said turning around.

"Nothing just joking around," Jaden said innocently.

"Oh Ron leave them alone. They are just flirting," Hermione said tugging him on his arm and pulling him towards the Great Hall. Jaden saw the flash of jealousy in Ron's eyes as he turned around and continued to walk with Hermione.

"Wow I don't know about you, but I sure am hungry!" Jaden said as they entered the Great Hall. Most of the house tables were already filled with students waiting for dinner to begin. The foursome sat down at the Gryffindor table by their friends Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender.

Towards the end of the meal Harry saw Professor McGonagall get up. She made eye contact with him and nodded. Harry knew that this was the signal that she was ready for him and Jaden.

"Hey Jaden?" He said leaning across the table.

"Yeah?" She said turning away from her conversation with Lavender to face him.

"McGonagall just got up and she's ready to see us now. Let me know when you have had enough dessert and we can go."

"I'm ready now," Jaden said grabbing another brownie and getting up. "I need chocolate when I'm nervous," she said with a laugh.

"We'll be ok," Harry said linking arms with her.

"I want details," Ron said to the two of them before they left.

"Don't worry Ron you'll get them, if we can tell you," Jaden said with a wink. With that the two walked towards the doors with a group of curious eyes on them.

"I wonder what it's about…" Seamus thought out loud as the pair exited the Great Hall.

As they neared McGonagall's office Harry could feel Jaden tensing up. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze to let her know that they'd be ok. She just looked up at him and smiled. When they reached McGonagall's office Harry knocked on that large door.

"Come in," they heard from inside. The two walked in and were surprised to see Professor Dumbledore there as well.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said conjuring up two arm chairs for the pair. "Did you have a good dinner?" He asked when the two were seated comfortably.

"Yes Professor we did, but if you don't mind why are we here?" Jaden said rather bluntly.

"Ah Miss McAllister leave it to you to get right to the point. Very like Miss Granger that way isn't she Harry?"

"Yes I guess so Professor," Harry said to Dumbledore. "But I would like to know the answer to her question though."

"Of course you would," Professor McGonagall said. "Unfortunately it's a rather difficult subject to get to."

"Is it about Voldemort?" Harry asked getting tense at the thought.

"Yes and no, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"If it is then why is Jaden here?"

"Because she has a link to Voldemort in a way."

"What!" Harry said horrified. Dumbledore laughed.

"Not in the way that you are thinking though Harry. She is not part of his inner circle or anything. Miss McAllister is exactly who you think she is, with one exception."

"What would that be?" Harry asked getting nervous.

"Well Harry, Jaden is your sister." Dumbledore stated as if this was the simplest fact that he had ever stated.

"WHAT!" Jaden and Harry said getting out of their seats.

"Well she's your twin to be more accurate."

**A/N** – Dun… Dun… Dun… and the plot thickens… Remember to Review! )

**Title Song** – _Revelation_ by 98 Degrees


End file.
